As shown in FIG. 1, a board mating connector, which has one side in contact with a board such as a printed circuit board on which a signal wiring is formed and transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal to the board, includes a signal contact unit 100 in contact with a signal electrode of the board and a ground contact unit 200 in contact with a ground electrode of the board
<Problems of Ground Contact Unit>
Generally, when the ground contact unit 200 is compressed in a direction opposite to the board, the ground contact unit 200 receives a restoring force to restore the ground contact unit 200 in a direction of the board through a ground spring GS.
The ground spring GS is manufactured by molding a metal wire.
However, the ground spring GS has problems in that, as time goes by, a restoring force thereof is decreased and corrosiveness thereof is increased.
<Problems of Signal Contact Unit>
Generally, the signal contact unit 100 includes a housing 110, a contact portion 120, and a signal spring 130.
The housing 110 and the contact portion 120 are electrically connected through the signal spring 130.
However, when the RF signal is transmitted through the signal spring 130, passive inter-modulation distortion (PIMD) characteristics are degraded.